


A Gift For You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds a present in his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For You

The first thing Danny saw when he opened his locker was a small black box with a red bow on top of it. He smiled as he reached out and pulled the top off of it. Inside was a leather bracelet with a charm of a moon on it.

“Do you like it?” Asked a voice from behind him. Danny turned around to find his boyfriend, Stiles, standing there looking a little nervous. Danny only smiled and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” Stiles said in a shaky voice as Danny pulled away.

“Yes Stiles, I love it,” Danny replied, picking the bracelet up and holding it out for Stiles. “Help me put it on?”

Stiles clasped the bracelet around Danny’s wrist, his fingers lingering. His thumb gently rubbed Danny’s skin. “I-I didn’t know if you would like it or not.”

Danny used his free hand to lift Stiles’ chin. “You thought I wouldn’t like a present from my boyfriend?” Danny asked with a smile. He started to lean in; his breathe ghosting over Stiles’ lips. “I love the bracelet, Stiles and I love you.” He closed the distance between them once more and snaked his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer.

Stiles kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck. “I love you too,” Stiles whispered going in for another kiss.

The couple continued to kiss, almost forgetting they were still in public until a yell of, “Stilinski! Danny! Keep your dirty hands to yourself!”

Danny laughed and took a step back from his boyfriend. “Sorry, coach!” Coach merely grumbled about hormone controlled teenagers and walked away telling them he better not catch them again. Once he was out of sight, Danny reached out and took Stiles’ hand pulling him close again. He gave Stiles a gentle kiss before whispering in Stiles ear. “You’ll get your present after school.” His other hand went to Stiles’ waist, his thumb brushing under Stiles’ shirt and teasing along his waistband making Stiles gasp. “Plan to stay the night.”


End file.
